Combat Kelly Vol 1 40
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist soldiers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Objective: Destroy the Enemy! | Synopsis2 = March 1945: Baker Company is in Germany clashing with Nazi forces who have succeeded in destroying a bridge preventing the Americans from following after them. However this is a short lived solution since American engineers are coming to repair the bridge with pontoon section and rafts. However the Nazis have anticipated this move and send some of their men across the river where they track down the trucks carrying the engineers and their supplies and destroying the trucks before they can arrive. With the engineers running behind schedule, Captain Thorne sends Combat and Cookie back to find out what is keeping them up. They arrive among the wreckage and capture the Nazi soldiers and learn of their plot for a counter attack. However the pair come up with a solution: Going back to their camp, Combat and Cookie have the other soldiers in Baker Company empty out oil drums and they use them as mask shift rafts to cross the river and push Nazi forces back. Two months later, Baker Company was involved in the battle of Berlin that saw the death of Hitler the end of the Nazi regime. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Sneak Attack! | Synopsis3 = War story narrated by Combat Kelly. | StoryTitle4 = Missing in Action! | Synopsis4 = Christmas Eve 1951: Cookie Novak and his fellow soldiers are out in the winter weather and fighting communist forces along side his fellow soldier Willie. When they are ambushed by a communist soldier, Cookie manages to to block the blast of a grenade with his helmet. As the two talk during battle Willie talks about how his family celebrated Christmas and put up a Star of Bethlehem and had faith in its guiding light. Cookie and Willie are then ordered to lead a troop to hunt down the enemy. They spot the communist soldiers by the smoke of a fire and clash with the enemy. However during the course of the battle, Willie goes missing and Cookie and the others are forced to push forward without him. Willie meanwhile wakes up from a blow to the head and is shocked when he sees the Stars of Bethlehem and it guides him back to his troop. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist agents Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Front Line Assault! | Synopsis5 = While on patrol, Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak come across strange carvings with Korean writing on them. Before they can shoot they are stopped by an elder of the local village who tells Combat, Cookie and the other arriving members of Baker Company that the totems are "Devil Posts" which they believe ward off evil and that they prey to the Devil Posts that they will defend them and the American soldiers from the communist invaders. Later, Combat and Cookie come to the aid of a female villager whose last cow is going to being stolen by communist soldiers. Combat and Cookie come to her aid and stop the enemy soldiers. After another few skirmishes the elders of the town of Husang invite Baker Company to stay in their town, telling the Americans that the Devil Posts will protect them from evil. That night communist forces gather and charge at Husang only to be defeated in the dark by some unseen force much to the surprise of Baker Company. When Combat and the others go to investigate they find the Devil Posts riddled with bullets and the enemy troops were defeated. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Communist soldiers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }}